The Bee and the Cat
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: 20 Sentences, 20 moments.


_**The Bee and the Cat**_

**Heart**

She never knew why her heart always beat a little faster when near the tomboyish Captain. But she knew that revealing uniform didn't help either.

**Breathe**

She didn't ever want to let go of the Goddess like woman in her arms. She always wanted to be like this, kissing her. But unfortunately, she had to, once again, stop to breathe.

**Gone**

When she left, the girl was finally able to live up to her name. But the broken bee couldn't process that fact then. She only knew that the woman she loved was gone.

**Smirk**

She had never used the word 'sexy' to describe her lover before. But watching her smirk at the opponent before her, that was the only word that could describe the look.

**Jealousy**

It was an emotion she had never felt before. But watching the man flirt with her oblivious girlfriend, she couldn't help but kick his ass before dragging the stunned woman away. She'd be damned if anyone took her little bee away.

**Choice**

When she had to make the choice, to stay or go, it was very painful. She didn't know why until after, when her thoughts drifted back to her favorite subordinate.

**Ai Shiteru**

It took forever to force the words from her lips. "I love you, Yoruichi-sama." But she was glad she did when she felt warm arms envelop her in a comforting embrace.

**Pain**

She had felt blades cut through her countless times, but when she realized that the cat had left, she finally knew what pain really was.

**Opposite**

They were opposite in every way. She was short, pale, and had dark hair and eyes that matched her usual attitude. While the other way taller, darker, and had bright golden eyes that reflected her playful nature. Yes, they were exact opposites, but somehow they fell in love.

**Death**

It was something that she never thought about. But as she clutched the bleeding woman before her, she was afraid. She only hoped that Unohana would get her ass here quickly, before the pale Captain died. Because if she did, there was going to be hell to pay.

**Caught**

They nearly died when they were caught off guard by a particular lieutenant. He was punished severely for that, and lost so much blood her forgot about the whole thing.

**Reunion**

She expected the hatred. So she expected the attack, the killing intent. She knew their reunion would not be pleasant, and that she might die. But what she did not expect was for the Captain to fall on her knees and cry her heart out.

**Helpless**

The woman looked helpless. Her breathing irregular, her heart beating fast, her face flushed. She also couldn't move an inch, but she actually didn't mind. Because she was always rendered helpless the the dark skinned beauty's touch, who lay next to her. It was the one weakness she indulged in.

**Cold**

She was always cold. Her demeanor, her eyes, even her skin was cold to the touch. She was a brutal winter storm. But her little summer, who warmed her up, inside and out, balanced her world nicely.

**Cuddle**

No one would have guessed, but they both loved to cuddle. It was so unlike their personalities, yet they loved the warmth it brought.

**Staying**

She always left. Right after the Captain would fall asleep, she would place a kiss on her forehead, get dressed, and return home. But when she saw how hurt her little bee when she left, she decided that seeing her happy was a reason worth staying.

**Beauty**

It was almost invisible. How she moved, the way her eyes sparkled, when she smiled. But one cat surely paid attention to it, and loved the Captain even more for it. That's why she secretly hoped no one else would ever notice how beautiful she really was, because she liked to keep the woman to herself.

**Soft**

She had always admired how strong her former master was. But she loved how soft she was even more, especially when she happened to be kissing her.

**Teasing**

She was the biggest tease ever, always making people uncomfortable. But she teased a certain pale Captain the most, because she loved her cute blushes and stutters.

**The Bee and the Cat**

It was an unlikely pair, a bee and a cat. However, they never dwell on that. Instead, and would only think about the love for each other that was strong enough to rip them apart forever.

_A/N: Yeah, it sucks. But it was fun to write! Review please._


End file.
